The insurance industry has begun exploring the use of telematics sensors and other location-aware devices in motor vehicles as a way of determining driver behavior and, from this, driver risk for the purposes of underwriting, pricing, renewing, and servicing vehicle insurance. The devices can capture very high frequency information on location, speed, vehicle handling, vehicle characteristics, and other factors, which can be used in setting vehicle insurance rates. This rich high frequency data can be used to understand the specific paths or routes a vehicle takes from one destination to another. Note that some drivers might frequently travel along the same routes (e.g., a path between home and work or school) while other drivers rarely travel the same routes. Thus, some drivers might be more familiar with the roads they drive which could impact their potential for accidents as compared to other drivers who are unfamiliar with the roads and might be an important component of evaluating driver risk. For example, a driver might be aware of a particularly tricky intersection or realize that trucks often pull out of a hidden driveway.